Blushing Bride
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Garcia is preparing for her wedding, and drags the boys to look at dresses. Garcia bullies Reid into trying on a wedding dress, and Morgan is completely turned on. Prompt from CM Kink Meme IV


Disclaimer: Not mine.

I love this one. Something about this prompt just... Something inside of me went WRITE THIS!

Blushing Bride

"What about this one?"

Morgan swallowed back a groan as Penelope came out of the dressing room, for the twenty-second time. Reid quickly put away his back and smiled at the tech analyst.

Reid shifted forward in his seat. "I like this one better than dresses six and eleven, but it's still under dress two."

"You're really going for dress two, aren't you?" Morgan muttered. "Twenty dresses we didn't need to try on."

"Morgan…" Penny glared at him over her glasses.

"Baby Girl, Prentiss isn't going to care if you wear a wedding dress or your everyday clothes. She thinks you look amazing no matter what," he smiled. "You're her PG."

"It's a good thing you're cute," she huffed. "Just one more."

"Reid's turned down every dress in favor of the second one you tried on."

"Not for me," Garcia grinned. "They had the dress in Reid's size."

The genius, who had been so cooperative, froze. "What?"

"Since you like it so much, you are going to try on my wedding dress." Garcia left the private room to consult with one of the attendants.

"Morgan, don't let her do this."

"Pretty Boy, I'm in enough trouble." Morgan held up his hands.

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do. But if I want to continue loving you, making Baby Girl happy is in our best interest."

"A dress!"

"Here it is!" Garcia came back in, holding the dress in both arms. "Come on, Junior G-man."

Reid handed Morgan his book and his messenger bag, then trudged after Garcia. Morgan sighed and began pacing while Garcia and Reid struggled in the dressing room. If he wanted, he could peek behind the curtain, but again, he was a little afraid of Garcia.

"Morgan, hand me my purse."

He cautiously handed over the giant bag and returned to his seat. Shortly after, Garcia came out, holding her wedding dress on a hanger. She put it on the 'keep' rack and sat in the free chair. She waited for a moment, then huffed. "Reid!"

The curtain was pushed aside and Reid carefully stepped on the modeling platform, holding the dress in one hand.

Morgan leaned forward.

The dress had looked great on Penny, but on Reid…

The ivory gleamed as he slowly walked to the platform. The cowl neck covered up the fact that he wasn't a girl and thus, had no breasts. The sheath dress skimmed his form, catching on his hips a bit before trailing to the floor and covering his feet. Garcia had grabbed an ivory belt and put it loosely around the genius's waist, giving the illusion of curves.

And she had done his make-up, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Reid ended up mussing his own hair as he nervously ran his fingers through it.

Damn, Pretty Boy made a beautiful bride.

"Derek…" Reid whispered uncertainly, half-turning to the side. The belt rested just above his ass, accentuating Morgan's second favorite feature on Reid.

Garcia nodded knowingly while Morgan stared. Slowly, the dark agent got to his feet and joined Reid on the platform. One hand came up and brushed Reid's cheek. "You look amazing."

Reid blushed.

Morgan glanced over his shoulder. "Baby Girl, you mind keeping an eye out?"

"If you tear it, you have to buy it," she reminded as she went out to distract the attendants.

"Derek?"

Morgan backed Reid to the wall. "I'm not lying, you look incredible." He cupped Reid's cheek and kissed him, his hands fisting the fabric at Reid's waist. "Just… gorgeous."

"You're making me sound like a girl."

Morgan grinned and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Actually, yes. But not about this."

"Derek, what?"

Morgan shoved the dress up, the fabric bunching around Spencer's waist. He made use of the belt, tucking the hem in the top.

"No underwear?"

Reid blushed. "Garcia said they left VPL."

"Perfect."

Morgan stroked Reid to full hardness and swallowed him to the root. Reid gripped the wall behind him. "Morgan, we're going to wreck the dress!"

Morgan chuckled around the cock in his mouth, making Reid shudder. As he sucked, he gently pushed Reid's thighs apart. They trembled under his palms.

"Derek…" Reid breathed.

Morgan pulled away for a moment, replacing his mouth with his hand. The genius had his hand thrown back, eyes closed. Morgan sucked his fingers, wetting them. He continued to suck Reid and began to prepare him, listening to the gasps and moans.

One finger slid in Reid, no resistance. That was fine; Morgan could play with two fingers. Reid began to babble as Morgan stretched him and stroked his prostate.

"Yes, Morgan, please… More please… Oh, God, need you, want you, inside me… Yes! Right there!"

Morgan sucked Reid through his orgasm and slowly rose to his feet. He spit in his palm and stroked himself. Spit was going to have to be enough.

Reid barely noticed the slight pain. He clung to Morgan, still panting from his release. Long eyelashes brushed Morgan's collarbone and soft pants of breath teased his neck. Reid continued to murmur as Morgan pounded into him, unable to get a good grip because of the slippery material of the dress.

"So gorgeous," Morgan kissed Reid's temple. "So beautiful, all mine."

"Yours, always," Reid promised, clenching around Morgan's cock.

Reid's head lolled on his neck as he looked up at Morgan, eyes half-closed. A flush covered his body, giving a slight contrast to the ivory dress. Morgan gripped Reid's hips and thrust three more times into the genius's complacent body and clung to Reid as he shuddered through his climax.

"Incredible, amazing, unbelievable," Morgan kissed up Reid's neck with each word. "Indescribable, remarkable." He gently kissed Reid, the genius's hands wrapping around Morgan's neck and head. His own hands gripped the dress around Reid's waist as he pulled out of the genius. Cum dribbled out of Reid, onto the white carpet.

"Everything's white," Reid said.

"Not you," Morgan kissed him. "My blushing bride."

Reid turned even redder.

"Morgan?"

"Two minutes, Baby Girl." Morgan scooped Reid up, bridal style, and carried him into the changing room.

"I love you, you know."

"I know," Reid smiled. "I love you too."

"Someday?"

"Someday, I'll marry you," Reid promised. "But not in a dress."

"But you look so pretty."

Reid playfully smacked Morgan's shoulder as the dark man set him down. Morgan chuckled and helped Reid dress.


End file.
